gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Event Item
Christmas Items are special event items released as part of the Christmas festivities on Gaia. Items are gained by users for different reasons and through various means related to the Gaia Christmas storyline. 2003 * Christmas Charity Gift: This gift was given to you by Rina as a token of appreciation for your giving spirit. * Santa's Gift: This mysterious gift was found in the center of the living room. Large bootprints can be seen leading to the chimney. * Jolly Slippers: Festive slippers you can wear in the comfort of your own home to put you in the holiday spirit. * Jolly Hat: Tis the season to be jolly... wearing this HAT! 2004 * Xmas Gift from Agatha: Xmas Gift from Agatha * Xmas Gift from Edmund: Xmas Gift from Edmund * Xmas Gift from Ian: Xmas Gift from Ian * Xmas Gift from Leon: Xmas Gift from Leon * Xmas Gift from Meridith: Xmas Gift from Meridith * Xmas Gift from Moira: Xmas Gift from Moira * Xmas Gift from Ruby and Peyo: Xmas Gift from Ruby and Peyo * Xmas Gift from Sasha: Xmas Gift from Sasha * Xmas Gift from Vanessa: Xmas Gift from Vanessa * Spirited Shoes: Shoes excellent for climbing down chimneys. * Spirited Socks: Warm socks to make your feet look like... um... candy canes. * Spirited Shirt: A warm shirt made from materials only Santa could buy. * Spirited Pants: These pants have got lots of spirit! * Jingle Bells: Yes, this necklace comes with all the bells and whistles. * Spirited Gloves: Long gloves for a long winter. * Spirited Hat: A fuzzy red hat that can keep your head warm even in the north pole! * Spirited Boxers: Warm fuzzy boxers good for sleeping under the covers on a cold winter night. * Spirited Scarf: This scarf is made from elven fabrics. It not only keeps one warm, but raises one's spirits. 2005 * Santa's Giftbox 2K5 (1 of 8): A giftbox from Santa... shaped like... Santa. Go figure. * Santa's Giftbox 2K5 (2 of 8): A giftbox from Santa... shaped like... Santa. Go figure. * Santa's Giftbox 2K5 (3 of 8): A giftbox from Santa... shaped like... Santa. Go figure. * Santa's Giftbox 2K5 (4 of 8): A giftbox from Santa... shaped like... Santa. Go figure. * Santa's Giftbox 2K5 (5 of 8): A giftbox from Santa... shaped like... Santa. Go figure. * Santa's Giftbox 2K5 (6 of 8): A giftbox from Santa... shaped like... Santa. Go figure. * Santa's Giftbox 2K5 (7 of 8): A giftbox from Santa... shaped like... Santa. Go figure. * Santa's Giftbox 2K5 (8 of 8): A giftbox from Santa... shaped like... Santa. Go figure. * Holly Jolly Boots: These boots are a bit too large to stuff your stocking. * Holly Jolly Socks: Your feet smell like Christmas!!! * Holly Jolly Collar: Keep yo deer in check fo the hollidays wit dis new jingle bell colla~ * Pine Peacoat: A cozy peacoat keeps you snug and blends in with holiday decor ^^ * Holly Jolly Mitten: Winter gloves perfect for slapping up elves when they get out of line! * Marshmallow Snowman: We do not recommend toasting this marshmallow while it is on your head :D * Holly Jolly Poinsettia Earmuffs: A cheerful holiday colored band holds these two warm, furry earmuffs snug to your head. * Reindeer Slippers: PETA!!! SOMEONE CALL PETA!!!! O_O Oh wait... these are real reindeer heads... phew. ^_^;;; 2006 * Christmas Giftbox 2K6 (1 of 8 ): A giftbox from the Gaia community, to thank you for sharing the holiday spirit. * Christmas Giftbox 2K6 (2 of 8 ): A giftbox from the Gaia community, to thank you for sharing the holiday spirit. * Christmas Giftbox 2K6 (3 of 8 ): A giftbox from the Gaia community, to thank you for sharing the holiday spirit. * Christmas Giftbox 2K6 (4 of 8 ): A giftbox from the Gaia community, to thank you for sharing the holiday spirit. * Christmas Giftbox 2K6 (5 of 8 ): A giftbox from the Gaia community, to thank you for sharing the holiday spirit. * Christmas Giftbox 2K6 (6 of 8 ): A giftbox from the Gaia community, to thank you for sharing the holiday spirit. * Christmas Giftbox 2K6 (7 of 8 ): A giftbox from the Gaia community, to thank you for sharing the holiday spirit. * Christmas Giftbox 2K6 (8 of 8 ): A giftbox from the Gaia community, to thank you for sharing the holiday spirit. * Spirited 2k6 Boots: Big comfortable boots adorned with floofy foofy puffs. How festive! * Spirited 2k6 Gloves: Cheerful fingerless gloves that will keep you warm but dexterous at the same time! * Spirited 2k6 Mistletoe: A bouncy ball of mistletoe accented with red ribbon. Start smoochin'! * Spirited 2k6 Candy Cane: This candy cane is huge! * Spirited 2k6 Gift Bag: I used to think that putting a gift in a bag like this one was the laziest way of packing a gift. But seriously- who cares? Giftwrap gets ripped up anyway... but no matter, pass the eggnog! * Spirited 2k6 Hat: This hat has TWO pointy tops. That means it's TWICE as spirited! * Spirited 2k6 Scarf: A big fluffy scarf, tied with a bow. How festive! * Spirited 2k6 Corsage: A fresh little sprig of mistletoe, adorned with a cheerful red ribbon. Zurg * Lucky Star: You don't have to wish on stars anymore, now you have some with you all the time :) * Water Meat: Very strange marine life that seems alien in origin. Gaian Santa * ' Cowhide Santa Hat:' Mooo~rry Christmas! * ' Long Bull Horns:' It's not the size of the horn, it's how you use it. 2007 12 Days of Christmas * Carrot Nose: Snowman appendages don't really belong on people. * Holly Pin: ... * Holly Hairpiece: ... * Jingle Bell Earrings: Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting tingling, ALL DAY LONG! AAAUGH!! MAKE THEM STOOOP!!! * ' Egg Nog with Cinnamon Stick:' Enticing eggnog in a cup of ecru eggshell porcelain. Perfect for elegant entertaining of epicures! * Gingerbread Man Cookie: A freshly baked gingerbread cookie. * Holly Candle: etc * Christmas Stocking: A classic red and white Christmas stocking. Hang on your chimney with the hopes that Santa will fill it with goodies! <3 * Caroling Sheet Music:'''At first glance, a fine old piece of parchment that brings to mind a simpler life in a simpler time. Upon closer examination, you find that it's actually a piece of 24 lb, 94 bright multi-purpose printer paper stained with coffee. Ah, disillusionment...what a grinch you are. * '''Cap a la Gingerbread: ...isn't this what you meant when you said that you wanted me to frost your hair? ^^; * Plate of Cookies and Milk: Santa Bait. Caroling Items * Spirited 2k7 Scarf:'A fluffy knit scarf with white accents and fringe. Stay warm! * '''Spirited 2k7 Socks:'Warm and cozy knit socks with a festive stripe pattern. * 'Spirited 2k7 Boots:'Yay, holiday Ugg Boots! UGGGGGG!!! * 'Spirited 2k7 Jeans:'Crisp white denim composes these fitted pair of jeans! Accessorized with a festive red belt with a silver buckle, and red snowflake embroidery. * 'Spirited 2k7 Peppermint Lollipop:'A huge lollipop made of refreshing peppermint candy - the kind your parents never bought for when you were a child! T_T * 'Spirited 2k7 Hat:'A cheery knit bobble cap, topped with a white poof. * 'Spirited 2k7 Puff Vest:'Trendy as well as functional, puff vests are all the rage this winter! * 'Spirited 2k7 Gloves:'Red and white stripes decorate these fancy gloves. Feeding the Orphans * 'Ragged Ugly Scarf:'A tattered, misshapen scarf made from the hair of orphaned children. * 'Ugly Orphan Sweater:'Knitted from dryer lint and old rags, this sweater is a heartfelt gift from an orphan you saved from poverty. * 'Orphan's Elephant Doll:'A ragged elephant doll that has been dragged through countless puddles, brambles and thickets. It may not be pretty, but someone loves it! * 'Heart of Gold:'Only those with pure intentions who are truly generous can unlock the spirit of giving that warms the heart. 2008 Making Toys * '''Tangled Christmas Lights: There's nothing worse than pulling out the Christmas decorations and finding the lights in ONE GIANT TANGLED MESS because someone couldn't put them away properly last year!!! * Starhat: You're a shining star! * My Own Little Elftech: If you're ever mind-swapped with livestock during an alien abduction mishap, this guy can help. * Santa Cow Plushie: After Santa got turned into a cow the mischeivous elves made this plushie of him for a laugh * ' Mountain of Presents:' You were so good this year you got a MOUNTAIN of gifts! JOY!! * Elf Science: You sure this isn't gonna turn me into a freakishly mutated fly or something? * Cheer-O-Meter: This remarkable technology is now portable! Impress your friends or make brand new ones out of strangers by measuring their holiday cheer levels. * You are a Cow: ... Moo? Caroling Items * Spirited 2k8 Scarf: Warm and fuzzy with slanted stripes, a nice accent for any holiday outfit * Spirited 2k8 Candycane Vest: A striped vest with bell buttons for more dignified holiday attire * Spirited 2k8 Boots: Furry and warm on the inside to keep your toes toasty when caroling out in the snow * Spirited 2k8 Festive Bow: A large, festive bow, created from the gift wrapping of your many presents! * Spirited 2k8 Peppermint Cap: A peppermint-striped newsboy cap, a more practical way to be festive * Spirited 2k8 Santa Hat: A long, striped Santa hat, a unique hat to wear during the holidays * Spirited 2k8 Candycane Stockings: Festive stockings with slanted stripes that would make any legs look good * Spirited 2k8 Candycane Dress: A festive dress with diagnol stripes to hide those holiday food pounds you've put on Category:Gaia Items Lists